happy birthday Erestor
by Viviene lily
Summary: Erestor get an amazing present. lemon adults only!
1. Chapter 1

So I am a little bit of a suck up, I know every elves birthday in Rivendell and while I usually do not do what I am about to for them.. I do always send a card. Though I suppose some may consider my next actions past the realms of decency I have to do it, more than that I want to do it.

See I have had a little crush on Erestor, chief counselor of Elrond, for the past three years and tonight I am going to finally do something about it. Glancing in the mirror I take in my appearance once final time.. I had curled my hair to perfection , I have altered my skirt so that it is a few inches shorter than normal, I have stolen one of my sister's shirts so that it fits tighter around my body, the push up bra revealing quite a nice amount of Cleverage.  
Checking myself once last time, I nod in to the mirror and reach out grabbing the robe off of the side and pulling it around my body tightly to cover myself up in case anyone else should see… not there should really be any one wandering around the corridor at this time of night, but you never know.  
I walked fast to Erestor's office.

Having no time to really think about it, I walk inside and the door swings closed behind me with a loud 'slam' followed by the click of a lock. "Good evening, can I help you with something?" he says from the desk without even bothering to look up from the desk and that just won't do.

"Good evening Erestor" I reply as my hand moves up to the ties of my cloak and I undo it slowly, revealing my outfit to him… not that he bothers looking at me. I throw my cloak to the side and begin to walk closer to his desk, my hips swaying temptingly, as I draw closer, I see his eyes flicker up and then widen briefly, but he doesn't say  
anything, instead he resumes writing.

I continue to walk closer until I am stood right in front of his desk. "Just what an earth are you wearing Keira?" he demands, finally acknowledging me as he pushes his papers to the side.

I smirk a little bit "well I heard that it was your birthday, and I wanted to give you a present" I say as I climb up on to the desk and to my surprise he makes no objection. So I get bolder pushing the papers on the edge of the desk down to the ground.

I see the hint of a smirk beginning to cover his face "this better not be a pity thing" he almost growls at me.

And now it is my turn to smirk back at him "oh no Erestor I have had a crush on you for such a long time…  
you would be satisfying my needs as much as I would be satisfying yours" she adds.

"Then you better get to work, I'm hard to please" Erestor said, and I have no doubt in my mind that he is telling the truth.

"I'm more than capable" I murmur softly as I lean in wards, brushing his hair to the side with delicate fingers and lowering my mouth. I press soft kisses to his neck and boy does he taste good, like the sweetest chocolate I have ever tasted. I continue to move my lips up and down, giving him soft little feathery kisses, until I feel his head tilt to the side and I now know that he wants it too.

"Get down on your knees" he demands and I quickly comply, swinging my legs around and slipping down to knees in  
between his leg, staring at the bulge in his trousers. His hand moves up winding in my hair as I reach out and take a hold of the zip, pulling it down slowly and to my surprise, his bare erection pops out… and valar, he is massive, probably about eight inches, but really thick, god knows how that thing will fit inside of me.

"So you do all of your classes like that?" I tease, though secretly it will thrill me to sit in one of his lessons thinking about him having nothing on under his trousers, I have a feeling that it will actually make me wet… actually I know that it will as I can feel my wetness slowly pooling in my crotch.

He doesn't answer, so I reach out wards wrapping my hand around his hard member, moving it up and down as I gently remove it completely from the confines and then open my mouth  
slowly taking the tip into my warm wet mouth, past my thick pink lips as I peer up at him from beneath lowered eyelashes, warm brown eyes locking on to cool black ones "don't you dare look away from me" he commands, in that tone that lets me know that he will not be disobeyed and that just turns me on more.

I begin to move my head down ever so slowly and feel his hand tightening in my hair, almost to the point where it hurts. I yelp loudly as I feel him pushing me downwards, my gag reflex kicking in about three quarters of the way down, but I refuse to let that stop me… not that I really have a choice. I gag loudly as he continues to push me down, forcing inch after inch of his beautiful thick member in to my warm wet mouth, the tip pressing against the beginning of my throat as I swallow deeply allowing it to slip down until my  
nose is pressed against his thick black pubic hair. "Keep it there" he says through gritted teeth as he releases some of the pressure that he is putting on my head.

I move my hand up slowly, sliding my fingertips over his full sensitive balls, which causes him to cry out. I grin as best as I can with my mouth stuffed full, as I do it again, dragging another sweet moan from Erestor, before I cup them softly in my hands, swirling my thumb round in circles.

As I apply more suction to his member, my lips clamping down on them as I suck harder, swirling my tongue around and around slowly, before picking up the pace and licking quicker with long strokes.

"Oh…" he yelps out loud as he jerks in my mouth, pulling my hair as hard as  
he can, causing me to yelp out loud.

He moans as he jerks, rope after rope of thick, hot, sticky cum spurting out the end of his cock and filling my mouth, I moan softly, because he tasted so good, so I allow it to slip down my throat and line my stomach.

I can hear Erestor's panting as he collapses back in to the chair, so I continue to suck gently until he begins to soften slightly. I begin to pull back then as I slide my tongue down gently, his dick popping from in between my lips as I lean back on my knees and pull my hand away from his balls.

"That was the best fucking birthday present I could ask for" Erestor says causing me to grin up at him, as I reach up and wipe my lips slowly..

"There is plenty more where that came from" I say with a little wink.

"I'm looking forward to it.." he says.. "but as for now I think you have to go to bed" he adds as he leans in and presses a soft kiss to my lips despite the fact that my lips had just been on his dick.


	2. Chapter 2

" Wait, I have another surprise for you Erestor" I say.

He arches one eyebrow at me and waves my hand, gesturing for me to continue.

I grin as I back away from him and walking over to the door, I open it and revealing a very naked Glorfindel. I glance over at him, his well-defined muscles standing out against his pale skin, his hard member standing out to attention, he wasn't as big as Erestor but still far bigger than a lot of other ellons I saw.

"Explain Keira" Erestor says icily from behind me.

"Come on, we all know that you have been lusting after Glorfindel for years.. so I thought that we could all  
have a little bit of fun tonight." I say as I move my hand down to my shirt slowly undoing it, button after button and then slipping it back off of my shoulders and letting it fall down to the ground.

I see the hesitation on Erestor face as he eyes up both wearily. "Come on my dear friend" Glorfindel says as he comes to stand behind me and slowly undoes my skirt, letting that drop to the floor as well. "You know that you want to touch her the way that I am" he whispers as I feel his hand slide down my sides, to my knickers, slipping them inside, one rough finger pressing against my clit and swirling it around slowly, causing me to moan and my head to roll back against his strong chest.

"Don't you want to feel Glorfindel touch on your skin..I promise he feels so  
good." I gasp out.

As I glance back up at Erestor. I see that he has already stripped down and is now walking to us completely naked.. his hard cock standing to attention once again.

"Okay but seeing as though it is my birthday you too have to do whatever I say" Erestor grinds out and once again, I feel a wave of warmth spreading through my entire body and my juices flowing out of my whole and all over Glorfindel's hands.

Glorfin lets out a little chuckle "I guess that turns her on" he says as he pulls his hand back, showing me my juices, I blush my cheeks turning a soft shade of red as he guides one hand up to his lips, I peer up watching him as he slides one finger in to his mouth, and sucks softly, his eyes flickering closed.

"You taste so good" he moans.

Erestor walks over, standing right in front of me so that I am sandwiched in between the two elves, as he reaches for Glorfindel' fingers and guides them to his own mouth, parting his thin lips and sucking them inside of his own mouth, tasting all of my juices. I blush, but it just gets me even hotter. "He's right you do taste good" he murmurs as he pushes glorfindel's hands away.

"In fact I think Glorfindel would like a better taste of you.. go and lay on my desk keira" he demands, I slip out past him, when I suddenly feel his hand on my bra, I hear a loud rip and quickly shrug it off. "Take the knickers off as well" he calls out as he lands a slap on my arse.

"Yes Erestor" I tell him with a giggle  
as I walk over to the desk and begin to slowly slide my knickers down my legs, before jumping back on to the desk and hitching my legs up, suddenly Glorfindel appears in between my legs, I quickly hitch them upwards, giving him full access to me.

He gives me that devilish grin as he bends down over the desk, his nose running up my slit "you even smell good" he adds, before pulling back and down my thigh, pressing a soft kiss there and then moving to the other one. His tongue slowly slides upwards over my thigh and towards my pussy, but never quite touching it, causing me to whine in disappointment. "Glorfindel don't make me wait."

"Shh young lady" he says as he lands a playful slap to my wet pussy causing me to jump in surprise. "You need to have a little more patience" he warns  
me.

I pout, but say no more as I lay back, my eyes flickering closed as I let him do whatever he wants to me. "Time for you to get pleasure too Glorfindel" I hear Erestor say.

I snap my eyes open, wanting to watch this. I see Erestor towering over Glorfindel who is bent over the desk his mouth inches from my pussy.

"I'm ready for you" Glorfindel says before moving in and flicking my tongue out over my clit, causing me to cry out because I know that I will not be lasting long.. the excitement is all catching up on me.

I watch as Erestor spits on his hard cock, rubbing it up and down his length and I moan, thinking about what is about to happen.. he's going to  
fuck Glorfin while he eats me out… that is the hottest thing I have ever heard!

I groan as I watch Glorfindel blonde head move closer towards my pussy, moaning softly as I feel his warm wet tongue sliding all of the way down my slit, more than likely licking up all of my juices as he does so and I cannot help but be curious as to what I taste like.. Considering that both of the elves seem to like it so much.

I watch in complete fascination as Erestor puts his hands on Glorfindel's arse and spreads his cheek as he presses his dick against his tight puckered arsehole, pushing inch after inch in.. heat spreading throughout me as the pleasure in my body begins to build up… who would have thought I would be turned on by this so much.

Erestor's eyes lock on to my own as he  
smirks at me and places pressure on Glorfindel's back, causing him to put more pressure on to my pussy. I moan loudly as he clamps his lips down on my clit and sucks hard.. thrusting two fingers in to my tight hole and that is all that it takes, the pleasure in the pit of my stomach releasing as I cum hard moaning out loud. "Oh Glorfindel" I scream out as I ride the waves of pleasure, before collapsing back on to the desk.

I feel Glorfind grab a hold of my thighs, pulling me down the desk slowly so that my legs dangle off of the edge of the desk, my face right beneath Glorfindel's. And despite the awkward and kind of painful position, I cannot bring it within myself to protest.

He leans down slowly, pressing his lips against my own, forcing his tongue inside as I open my mouth and  
accommodate him, tasting my juices.. and all I have to say is that I have no idea why the men seemed to like them.

"So close Keira.. I need to be inside of you, is that okay?" Glorfindel asks me with tender concern as he pulls back.

I nod once and immediately I feel his hard cock slam in to warm wet pussy, stretching my walls out, so that there was a little bit of pain with the pleasure.. still it felt so nice. "How does it feel to be buried in our lovely elleth's pussy while I fuck your arse?" Erestor asks, causing me to giggle softly as I arch my hips up towards him.

"You both feel amazing" Glorfindel gasps out.

"I'm cumming" Erestor yells out and I  
actually feel him pick up the pace as I lean against Glorfindel.. I hear a loud grunt and know that Erestor has already cum, so now I have to focus on Glorfindel.

Reaching up, I slowly begin to run my hand through his beautiful thick waves as I plant soft kisses to his strong chest. "Please.. I need you to cum inside of me, I want to make you cum" I murmur gently.

He growls as he glares down at me.. "Wrap your legs around me… now" he demands.. and I quickly comply, wrapping my legs around his waist tightly as he continues to pound in to me. I squeeze my walls around him slowly, glancing to the side as I see Erestor watching us, lust still clear in his eyes.  
Suddenly I feel Glorfindel's hot seed spilling inside of me, he grins down at me, both our bodies hot and sweaty as he leans in and presses a soft kiss to my lips, I think that I could get so used to those kisses.. from both of my elves.. wait my elves?

"Isn't it supposed to be me getting all of the attention?" Erestor asks, I pull back and glance to the side, the sight causing me to grin, he looks so put out.

Glorfindel quickly stands up, pulling me up too as we both walk over to him, each of us dripping out cum.

"Come let's go to my quarters.." Erestor says as he leans down kissing my lips quickly, before leaning over and kissing Glorfindel's too and then we follow him in to his chambers for a night of fun and the start of a beautiful  
relationship.


End file.
